


The Snow King's Helpers

by ginnekomiko



Series: Tales from the Outrealms [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Once a year, a student from each house is selected to gives gifts to their housemates. (Set in my three sisters universe, probably right after my other one-shot Winter Wishes. Pre-timeskip and very much based off of the FE Heroes alts.)
Series: Tales from the Outrealms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/421708
Kudos: 2





	The Snow King's Helpers

Hilda paced around the school grounds. The sun was about to set and the night’s event was about to begin. She hadn’t _meant_ to be the first one of the chosen students to arrive at the meeting place, but, eh, it sounded like someone else was coming around. When she saw who it was, she smiled brightly. “Professor Azuki finally made you come out of your hole, huh Bernie?”

“S-she didn’t make me!” Bernadetta protested. “She asked me if I wanted to and… at first I didn’t, but the more I thought about it the more I… and she promised me yummy cake afterwards! So…”

“Good for you Bernie! You must really like your teacher, huh?”

Bernadetta nodded slightly. “What about you, Hilda? You usually avoid this kind of thing too, right?”

Hilda sighed. “Faline was going to do the whole thing herself, but apparently she’s not allowed.”

“Isn’t she technically your instructor?”

“Yeah, between her and Claude both asking me separately to represent our house, I couldn’t exactly say ‘no’ to them.” Hilda did a little twirl. “Besides, Faline made this outfit look _super_ cute on me! So, I figured I’d humor her and wear it.”

“Yes, Lady Azuki made me look… cute too….”

Hilda grinned. “She sure did! Only, who are the Lions going to pick?” She looked around before whispering the next part. “Professor Erina actually still believes in the Snow King, right?”

“That’s easy, I nominated myself,” said a voice.

“FELIX?” they both exclaimed.

“Yeah, what?” he asked.

“How did you get that costume? Aren’t our professors supposed to help us make them?” Hilda asked assessing his outfit.

“I asked Jeralt to help me with it. I mean, I always walk our professor back after our training sessions, anyway, so staying with her dad while she went on to another activity with someone else in our house wasn’t that big of a deal. We all pitched in to help keep her occupied so she wouldn’t see me being fitted.”

Hilda was beaming “Ooo, sneaky! Don’t worry, we won’t spoil it for her, will we Bernie?”

“N-no way! I think it’s nice… that she still believes in him,” Bernadetta said.

Felix glared at Hilda. “You’d better not. I still need to pick up her gifts for our house. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Felix carefully snuck around Jeralt’s quarters. He spied Professor Erina asleep on her little bed.

Their tiny professor had a strange amount of maturity for someone her age, but seeing her like this, snuggled so tightly under the blankets and clutching her beloved stuffed lion, it was easy to see that she was still a child. Since she was inside the safety of her own space, the spell she used to mask her terrible burn scars was off. The blanket was askew, so he put it back and tucked it in more properly. He then spread out their house’s gift to her over the top of her. It was a quilt they had all designed and worked on together. She immediately burrowed under it.

Felix glanced at the small end table. Of course she had baked cookies for the occasion. This had “Dedue helped!” written all over it. Oh well, at least she’d been kept busy.

Jeralt smiled at their gift to her. He handed Felix her bag of goodies and silently waved him goodbye as he tiptoed out again.

“Here, I’ll be good and share,” Felix said once he returned, taking a bite of one of Erina’s cookie in the assumed shape of a cat. “From our professor and likely, Dedue.”

“These are _so_ good!” Hilda said. “Wait, don’t you hate sweets, Felix?”

“Shut up and walk!”

Bernadetta nibbled at hers like a chipmunk might. Yes, there was love baked in this oddly-shaped tree cookie. She couldn’t wait for Lady Azuki’s promised cake!

They each found their own gifts from their teachers in their bags.

Hilda got an adorable handmade hair accessory, which she immediately wore, excitedly proclaiming Faline’s good taste in fashion.

Bernadetta got a pressed flower bookmark, which she pressed to her chest before carefully stored in her saddlebag.

“Felix, what is that thing?” Hilda asked.

“It’s a charm with the symbols for strength and protection,” he said.

It was also in the shape of a cat, much more defined than the cookie was, anyway. Jeralt must have taught her how to whittle. Felix tied it around the hilt of his sword.

He didn’t actually believe in the power of such things, but If the little squirt wanted to protect him in her own way, he wasn’t going to say no.

They went from room to room, in their houses, depositing the gifts to the students and taking any treats left out for them along the way.

“Ugh! It’s so dark now! Are we done yet?” Hilda whined.

“I think so. My bag is empty, anyway,” Bernadetta said.

“I’m done,” Felix said.

“Woo-hoo!” Hilda shouted. “I don’t know about you guys, but I am getting a warm drink and then I am out like a light! Ack!”

Faline, T.A. of the Golden Deer, had just jumped down from the tops of the many monastery trees. She had a big grin on her face and a thermos in her hand. “Welcome back, Hilda!”

Both Bernie and Felix were about a second away from shooting Hilda’s teacher with projectiles before they realized who she was.

“Geez, Faline, you scared us!” Hilda said. She looked at the thermos. “Oh! Is this for me? Thanks!”

“I wanted to look at the stars while the sky was clear, and I wanted to make sure you came back okay,” Faline said.

“But trees, seriously Fali-?” Hilda caught herself. She was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to be on such friendly terms with her teacher, but she couldn’t help it! If Faline had been a normal student, they’d have been friends for sure!

Hilda waved goodbye to the others and walked back inside beside her teacher.

When the two reached the Black Eagle House, Bernadetta’s teacher was also waiting up for them.

“Welcome back, Bernadetta,” Lady Azuki said in her usual soft and gentle tone. The older woman was outside still dressed in her daywear, cup of something to drink in hand.

“Is it too late for cake?” Bernadetta found herself asking as she settled her horse.

Her teacher smiled through her sip. “Of course not. I promised you, didn’t I? I even kept it warm for you.”

“Wow! Thanks!”

“I’m very proud of you,” Azuki said giving Bernadetta a soft tussle of her hair. “Thank you for doing the tradition for the house this year.”

“Y-you’re welcome!”

Felix snuck back into his own room alone, happy to be out of that stupid costume.

*

“Oh wow! Look! Look! The Snow King really found us, Daddy!” Erina said excitedly the next morning.

The little girl had gotten one extra unaccounted for present.

“Why Felix Hugo Fraldarius, you didn’t perhaps splurge and get a certain little someone a separate present to be from the Snow King himself?” Sylvain asked in soft smugness.

“Shut up!” Felix said, only somewhat playfully pushing Sylvain’s face into a nearby wall as Erina happily pranced through the halls with the pretty poinsettia pin proudly in her hair.


End file.
